30 vicios
by Karo113
Summary: Tabla de 30 vicios de livejournal aplicada a la serie de Brothers Conflict. Ema x hermanos Asahina y tal vez Juli (?). Vicio 08-Calor: Natsume x Ema
1. Límite

¡Buenas! Ya hace rato que tengo muchísimas ganas de escribir un fic sobre Brothers Conflict-escuché los cd, vi el anime y hasta jugué uno de los juegos: obssesed mode on xD- Como no me inspiraba, decidí usar el tema de los 30 vicios owo. El rating irá cambiando pero por las dudas le pongo T, igual avisaré antes. En fin...espero que les guste y ¡dejen reviews!. Más notas y desviaros al final.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: La serie Brothers Conflict y sus personajes no es de mi propiedad pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y a Idea Factory, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos.**

* * *

_Vicio 01: Límite_

_Pareja: Fuuto x Ema_

_Rating: T_

* * *

**Límite**

Ema suspiró frustrada por enésima vez mientras fijaba su vista en la pantalla, sin prestarle la más mínima atención a la película que se estaba reproduciendo. A su lado se encontraba el Idol de la familia Asahina, Fuuto quien estaba muy concentrado observando cada movimiento y diálogo de los actores.

La chica no pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo y lanzar otro sonoro suspiro que logró que el muchacho frunciera el ceño.

– ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?–se giró hacia ella molesto–Me desconcentras.

Ema lo miró con una ceja arqueada ¡Él había sido quien se invitó solo a su habitación para ver esa película en la que ella no estaba interesada! ¡Y lo peor de todo era que luego tendría que aguantar las quejas de Juli por encerrarlo en el armario! ¡Por Dios santo! Es que Fuuto era así, arrebataba y hacía lo que se le diera la gana porque nadie en esa familia- y ella se incluía- le ponía límites, entonces él se creía superior a todos por ser famoso. Comprendía un poco el enfado de Yusuke.

– ¿Por qué me miras así?–preguntó Fuuto con cierto tono burlesco, observando la expresión ofuscada de su "hermana mayor".

Ya era hora de ponerle un límite a esa situación, estaba cansada de que Fuuto la tratara como juguete y se burlara de ella.

–No quiero ver la película–dijo Ema con resolución y seriedad en su rostro.

El más joven sonrió de medio lado y apretó el botón de pausa. Se acercó un poco más hacia la castaña, quien se sonrojo por la cercanía.

– ¿Así que Neesan no quiere ver la película?–con suma delicadeza acarició la mejilla de la chica con su mano derecha– ¿Qué propones entonces?–susurró de manera sensual.

Ema que sentía su cálido aliento sobre su rostro notó como aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas no hacía otra cosa más que aumentar.

–F-Fuuto-kun…–tartamudeó, todo el coraje que había reunido desapareció en ese instante.

–Estamos los dos solos en tu habitación–le acarició el cabello–A oscuras…–rozó con sus labios la nariz de Ema, logrando que diera un respingo– ¿Qué idea te da eso?

–No… Fuuto-kun… basta

El mencionado ignoró olímpicamente la petición de su hermana y el ruido que hacían las patitas de Juli al rasgar la puerta del armario y sus constantes chillidos molestos.

¡Esto estaba mal! Ella veía como la boca de Fuuto se acercaba lenta y peligrosamente hacia la suya propia. ¡Si esto continuaba así se dejaría llevar por él y no quería ni imaginar cómo acabaría todo aquello!

¡Debía pararlo! ¡Debía ponerle un límite ahora mismo!

– ¡No!–exclamó sobresaltada cuando sus bocas estaban a escasos centímetros–S-somos hermanos.

Vio como las facciones del muchacho de cabello rosado se endurecían de puro enojo y cómo mascullaba algo entre dientes para luego alejarse un poco. Se quedó pensativa, es cierto…ella era parte de su familia ahora…eran hermanos. Antes de que Ema pudiera reaccionar, la boca de Fuuto había devorado la suya en un beso salvaje y apasionado.

Cuando los pulmones de ambos clamaron por un poco de aire, Fuuto suspiró contra su boca.

–Neesan…quiero que seas solo mía.

La mente de Ema se quedó totalmente en blanco ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Debía… poner un límite….

Límite…

Límite…

¡Al diablo todo! Fuuto era un transgresor de las normas y los límites, debía admitir que esa era una de las cosas que más le atraían de él. Con las mejillas sonrojadas y la vergüenza a flor de piel, Ema tomó el rostro del Idol adolescente entre sus manos y lo volvió a besar.

Porque los límites se habían hecho para traspasarlos y si era por Fuuto…

_¡Vaya que valía la pena!_

**Fin.**

* * *

**Aclaración: Ya todos deben saberlo pero Neesan significa hermana mayor.**

**N/a: Pobre Juli, ignorado por esos adolescentes y sus hormonas :p. ¿Qué les parecio? ¿Les gustó? ¿Merezco un review o un tomatazo? u-u**

**Les tengo una buena noticia, ya tengo escrito el siguiente vicio asi que no voy a tardar mucho en subirlo, solo les voy a decir que la proxima pareja será Tsubaki x Ema =). Cuéntenme ¿Cuál de todos los hermanos Asahina es su favorito? El mío es Yusuke ¡Amo que sea tan tsundere y lindo! Espero sus comentarios y nos leemos pronto!**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Sumisión

¡Buenas! ¡Muchas gracias a las dos personitas que me han dejado review! ¡Me animan a seguir! y por supuesto a los que agregan mi historia a favoritos también, solo les pido que me dejen más reviews asi me inspiro!. Aquí les traigo el segundo vicio, me quedó muy -demasiado- cortito lo sé. Lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que de los Trillizos el que menos me inspira de los tres es Tsubaki XD no me cae mal pero su actitud es un poco molesta a veces -fans de tsubaki me atacan- En fin espero que les guste esta mini historia, más desvarios y notas al final!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: La serie Brothers Conflict y sus personajes no es de mi propiedad pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y a Idea Factory, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos.**

* * *

_Vicio 02: Sumisión_

_Pareja: Tsubaki x Ema_

_Rating: K+_

* * *

**Sumisión **

Ema no se consideraba a si misma una chica sumisa, es más, tenía su carácter fuerte y era bastante obstinada cuando quería, pero todo cambiaba cuando se trataba de Tsubaki Asahina. Frente a él no podía hacer nada, dejaba que tomara las riendas de todo y fuera su dueño. Se volvía una total y completa sumisa.

Es que no podía resistirse a esas insistentes y penetrantes miradas que le decían miles de cosas sin tener la necesidad de hablar. A esos labios que invadían los suyos sin ser invitados y que lograban enloquecerla. A aquellos brazos que la estrechaban con tanta calidez y ternura que se sentía feliz e infinitamente amada.

— ¿En qué piensas?—le preguntó el al notar que llevaba callada un buen rato.

Ella agachó la vista avergonzada y Tsubaki la tomó del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos, insistiendo para que le dijera qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Las mejillas de Ema se tiñeron de color rojo y luego de unos minutos de silencio cruzó su mirada con la del muchacho.

—En ti…—confesó al fin abrazándolo y ocultando su rostro en el pecho del peliblanco.

Tsubaki correspondió aquel abrazo y besó su frente con suma ternura, ella levantó la vista algo tímida y allí la vio, aquella sonrisa tan típica en el seiyuu, llena de confianza, felicidad y vida. Esa sonrisa que la había sometido a él completamente.

Porque ser sumisa no era tan malo si le permitía ver una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de Tsubaki.

**Fin**

* * *

**Aclaración:Ya todas lo deben saber pero Seiyuu significa actor de voz.**

**N/a: ¿Quedó muy meloso? ¿Merezco un golpe o un review? XD Ya tengo el siguiente escrito :D la pareja será Subaru x Ema. Espero que les guste y me dejen comentarios lindos! Nos leemos pronto!**

**Ja ne~~**


	3. Vergüenza

¡Hola! Como ya les había dicho ahora le toca el turno a nuestro Subaru y como son 30 vicios estaba pensando usar dos para cada hermano, así que posiblemente se repitan parejas y con los vicios que sobran ya veré, tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza. ¡Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews! ¡Son genialosas todas! los proximos fics se vienen con dedicatoria! jojojo! espero que les guste! mas notas y desvarios al final.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: La serie Brothers Conflict y sus personajes no es de mi propiedad pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y a Idea Factory, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos.**

* * *

_Vicio 03: Vergüenza_

_Pareja: Subaru x Ema_

_Rating: K _

* * *

**Vergüenza**

Desde que Ema había llegado a la residencia de los hermanos Asahina, la vida de Subaru se había convertido en un sinfín de sucesos vergonzosos que lo atormentaban día y noche. El muchacho creía que el destino se empeñaba en jugarle una mala broma.

Cada vez que se dirigía al baño decidido a tomar una ducha para quitarse todo el cansancio y sudor que el entrenamiento le provocaba, en ese mismo momento, Ema parecía tener la misma idea que él porque se aparecía vistiendo solo una toalla rosada que cubría su cuerpo desnudo, cabe decir que todas esas veces Subaru había estado a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón. ¡Juraba por su pelota de básquet que trataba de no mirar más allá de lo permitido! Pero a veces, le resultaba imposible ignorar esas curvas femeninas marcadas bajo la toalla y sentía su cara arder mientras que su corazón saltaba, bailoteaba y se agitaba dentro de su pecho.

Ella siempre murmuraba un "Lo siento" ahogado y quedo, luego salía corriendo de allí avergonzada al igual que él, quien se quedaba quieto tratando de ignorar aquella voz en su cabeza que le exigía besar a su "hermana".

* * *

Esa mañana Subaru se había levantado temprano para ir a correr, desayunaría algo rápido y saldría sin hacer ruido. Grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó al ver a Ema preparando arroz y todo un completo desayuno japonés.

— ¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora?

Ella se sobresaltó. No se esperaba encontrarse con ninguno de sus hermanos en ese horario, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y volvió a concentrarse en servir el arroz.

—Tenía ganas de salir a ejercitarme un rato…decidí dejar preparado antes el desayuno—apartó la vista avergonzada—Necesito…bajar de peso…emm…Subaru-san… ¿Te molesta si entreno contigo?

El joven basquetbolista no se esperaba aquella propuesta así que, para disimular su alegría y cara sonrojada asintió mirando hacia el suelo, para luego decirle

—Espero que puedas mantener mi ritmo de trote.

—Lo haré—afirmó ella ilusionada—Prometo no retrasarte.

Ambos desayunaron y salieron a trotar por la ciudad, como había llovido la noche anterior la acera estaba algo resbalosa por lo que Subaru le advirtió a Ema que tuviera cuidado. Todo iba genial, los dos corrían y charlaban sobre cosas triviales, Subaru nunca había disfrutado tanto de su entrenamiento matutino.

De repente un tipo en bicicleta se apareció de la nada, alarmándolos. Subaru tomó a Ema de la cintura para apartarla y ella en la confusión y el bochorno de estar en aquella situación trastabilló haciendo caer al muchacho sobre ella, quedando ambos rostros avergonzados a escasos centímetros de distancia.

—S-Subaru-san ¡L-Lo siento! —exclamó más roja que un tomate.

Se veía muy hermosa así de avergonzada, tanto, que la voz en su cabeza que gritaba "¡bésala!" "¡bésala!" Se hacía presente otra vez.

—No te disculpes… solo lo empeoras

— ¿Eh?

Los ojos de Ema se abrieron de golpe al sentir los cálidos labios de Subaru contra los suyos, al separarse ella pudo notar la vergüenza que el de pelo gris sentía por lo que acababa de hacer. ¡Se veía tan lindo con esa expresión! Le encantaba ver ese lado tierno de Subaru que nadie conocía.

Trataría de dejar su vergüenza a un lado y entrenaría con él más seguido, sobre todo si seguía dándole besos tan tiernos como ese.

**Fin**

* * *

**N/a: ¿Qué les parecio? ¿Merece review? a mi me gusto como quedo espero que a ustedes también les guste. ¡Dejen muchos reviews! La proxima pareja será Masaomi x Ema así que esperenlo con ansias! nos leemos pronto!**

**Ja ne~~**


	4. Medicina

¡Hola! ¡Aquí les traigo el cuarto vicio dedicado al hermano mayor Masaomi-san! Este vicio está especialmente dedicado para **abigailx21 **y **eliiotaku.** Chicas muchas gracias por sus bonitos reviews! Imaginen que en las partes que dice Ema esta su nombre. En el proximo más dedicatorias! ojala les guste!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: La serie Brothers Conflict y sus personajes no es de mi propiedad pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y a Idea Factory , yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos.**

* * *

_Vicio 04: Medicina_

_Pareja: Masaomi x Ema_

_Rating: K_

* * *

**Medicina**

Todos los hermanos Asahina que vivían en la Residencia Sunrise se encontraban consternados y con sus semblantes llenos de preocupación porque la fémina de la casa había cogido un resfriado que la tenía en cama y con una fiebre muy alta.

El día anterior, Ema había salido a realizar las compras habituales olvidándose su paraguas, por lo que fue presa de la fuerte lluvia mojándose de pies a cabeza. Al verla llegar empapada sus hermanos la regañaron por su descuido.

Cuando en la madrugada la fiebre comenzó a subir, ninguno pudo evitar su preocupación, hasta Fuuto se había acercado hasta su cuarto para comprobar su estado.

Los hermanos habían decidido dejarle el cuidado de Ema a Masaomi, el médico de la familia (Aunque fuera pediatra), los aliviaba saber que contaban con la ayuda de un profesional en su propia casa.

Juli se encontaba al lado de su dueña observándola dormir, preocupado por su fiebre y aquella respiración entrecortada. Louis entró en la habitación para llevarse al animalito alegando que Ema debía descansar tranquila, a regañadientes la ardilla aceptó y salió del cuarto junto al estilista.

Cuando Ema abrió los ojos se encontró sola en aquella enorme habitación, se preguntaba donde podría haber ido su mascota. Se incorporó. Por suerte ya se encontraba mejor, la siesta había ayudado bastante.

De repente unos golpecitos en la puerta llamaron su atención. A los pocos segundos escuchó la amigable voz de Masaomi preguntando si podía entrar.

—Ema ¿Estás despierta? ¿Puedo pasar? Traigo medicamentos para ti.

—Sí, adelante—dijo algo adormilada restregándose los ojos.

El hombre entró en la habitación sonriendo afable y llevando consigo una bandeja con un vaso de agua y medicamentos.

—Muchas gracias Masaomi-san—las mejillas de Ema se colorearon de rojo y bajó la vista avergonzada—Siempre estoy causándole problemas.

—No digas eso, cualquiera se enferma. No eres ningún tipo de molestia para mí—le dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica con delicadeza y le sonreía.

El color en las mejillas de la muchacha se intensificó y desvió la mirada tratando de observar hacia cualquier dirección para no toparse con los ojos del castaño. El rió al notar la reacción de Ema y le acarició la cabeza con ternura, como a veces hacía con Wataru.

—Ahora lo importante es que te recuperes pronto—le tendió la medicina—Bébela

Ema obedeció las indicaciones de Masaomi y se tomo los medicamentos para así poder curar su resfriado. Una vez que se relajo decidió dormir un poco más, Masaomi la arropó para que durmiera calentita y se sentó a su lado para observar a su "hermanita" dormir.

Volvió a acariciar su mejilla con dulzura, solo que esta vez Ema no era consciente de aquello.

—Si tan solo supieras lo importante que eres para mí—le acomodó un mechón de cabello que se había alborotado—No hagas que me preocupe de esta forma otra vez.

Susurró en voz baja para no despertar a la chica, luego con lentitud acercó sus labios hasta la mejilla de Ema besándola muy muy cerquita de la comisura de sus labios.

—Descansa y ojalá mañana vuelvas a tener la misma energía de siempre—besó su frente a modo de despedida y salió de cuarto.

A las pocas horas la fiebre de Ema había bajado.

Porque los cuidados y caricias de Masaomi eran la mejor medicina que Ema necesitaba para curar cualquier enfermedad.

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/a: ¿Qué les parecio? ¿Les gusto? ¿ No piensan que Masaomi es un amor? x3 ¡Dejen reviews!**

**La próxima pareja será Yusuke x Ema ¡Si! ¡Mi favorito! *tira confeti***

**PD: Little Indulgence estate preparada para el próximo, tendra lo que te prometí y va con dedicatoria jojo!**


	5. Dolor

¡Hola! ¡Finalmente ha llegado el turno de mi adorado tsundere Yusuke-kun! *Aplausos* Esta viñeta está especialmente dedicada para** ¡Little Indulgence y gabystart! **dos chicas maravillosas que aman al pelirrojo igual que yo. Ojalá que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo y sigan dejando comentarios tan bonitos que me animan a seguir escribiendo estas historias para ustedes. Son genialosas! *tira confeti*.

Aclaraciones, notas y desvarios al final!

Enjoy!**  
**

**Disclaimer: La serie Brothers Conflict y sus personajes no es de mi propiedad pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y a Idea Factory, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos.**

* * *

_Vicio 05: Dolor_

_Pareja: Yusuke x Ema_

_Rating: T_

* * *

**Dolor**

Asahina Yusuke se encontraba solo en la azotea de la escuela, el viento revoloteaba su rojo cabello y jugueteaba con sus pequeñas trenzas, meciéndolas de un lado a otro. Podían apreciarse bastantes moretones y golpes por toda su cara. Un potente dolor en su muñeca lo alarmó, seguramente esos imbéciles se la habían roto pero por lo menos había podido darles su merecido.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Iba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela en dirección hacia la cafetería —en la mañana se había levantado tarde así que en el apuro se olvido su bento en casa—Esperaba poder conseguir el súper especial pan de yakisoba triple que sólo servían los días jueves, cuando de pronto los escuchó. Un grupo de chicos de tercer año —eran cuatro— reunidos en el hueco de la escalera charlando a viva voz. Hasta ahí todo normal, salvo cuando incluyeron en su acalorada conversación a cierta chica de cabello castaño que por azares del destino era la muchacha que Yusuke amaba y que se había convertido en parte de su familia. No la estaban halagando, es más sus comentarios rozaban lo ofensivo, y hasta lo obsceno.

El pelirrojo no soportó más la forma en que hablaban de Ema, entonces le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara al rubio que tenía pinta de ser el líder rebelde de aquel grupo.

La respuesta de los otros no se hizo esperar, atacaron sin piedad a ese pelirrojo flacuchento que había tenido la osadía de pegarle a su líder. Yusuke quedó entonces, atrapado en una avalancha de golpes y patadas—si bien el se defendía, cuatro contra uno no era algo muy justo que digamos. —Estuvieron peleándose hasta que uno de los profesores vio aquel alboroto y los separó.

Yusuke era el más malherido de todos, pero por lo menos había podido dejar bastante lastimados a esos idiotas, la próxima vez que quisieran hablar de Ema lo pensarían dos veces.

Cerró sus ojos dejando que el viento lo golpeara en la cara, se apoyó contra el barandal de la azotea y suspiró. Muchos pensarían que haber iniciado ese pleito había sido una estupidez, pero él no lo veía de esa manera. Había comenzado aquella disputa para defender la dignidad de la chica que amaba, eso no era estúpido en lo absoluto. Otra punzada de dolor recorrió su mano y maldijo entre dientes. Desvió su vista hacia el cielo y suspiró una vez más, todo era tan injusto, él había sido el primero en conocer a Ema, la quiso desde el primer momento, siempre supo que había sido amor a primera vista por más cursi que eso sonara.

Pero el destino era un maldito cabrón porque convirtió a la única chica que le había gustado de verdad en su hermana. Vivir con Ema en la misma casa tenía sus cosas buenas, podía verla en ropa casual, ayudarla a preparar la cena sólo para apreciar su figura adornada con un delantal rosado. También viajaban juntos en tren para ir a la escuela. Ser familia lo había acercado un poco más a ella, pero también los distanciaba.

Además de ser consciente del "cariño" que sus hermanos le tenían a la chica, le molestaba que todos estuvieran siempre a su alrededor, especialmente ese idiota de Fuuto. Tenía que tenerlo bien vigilado porque era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

El pelearía por ella a su manera, no tenía la intención de perder contra ninguno de sus hermanos. ¡Lucharía hasta el final! Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató del ruido que hacía la puerta que daba a la azotea al abrirse. Cuando se giró sobre sí mismo para regresar, su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a Ema parada frente a el con una expresión triste en el rostro.

— ¡T-Tu!—exclamó sobresaltado— ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

—Yusuke-kun…—dio un paso hacia él y clavó su mirada en los moretones—Escuché que tuviste una pelea y por lo que veo, es cierto. —le dijo dolida

—No es como si yo realmente hubiera querido pelear con esos idiotas, pero estaban hablando cosas malas sobre ti ¡No podía quedarme sin hacer nada! ¡Yo…!

Yusuke se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se quedó callado al instante, sus mejillas se volvieron del color de su cabello.

Ema lo observó sorprendida, sin poder creerse las palabras del chico ¿El había iniciado una pelea sólo por ella? Algo en su pecho se infló y provocó que su corazón latiera más rápido.

— ¿Te duele?—preguntó señalando su cara

—U-Un poco—respondió el pelirrojo observando hacia otro lado para no toparse con la mirada castaña de la chica, sino comenzaría a hacer estupideces.

— ¿Has ido a la enfermería?—preguntó nuevamente, acercándose un poco más hacia el

—N-No—dio un paso hacia atrás—Vine directo hasta aquí luego que intervino el profesor

— ¿Me dejarías curarte entonces?

— ¿Eh? ¿P-Por qué t-tú….?—estaba tan nervioso por lo que acababa de pedirle y por tenerla tan cerca que no podía evitar tartamudear como idiota.

—Es que…siento que es mi culpa—sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo—Te peleaste por mi, así que si curo tus heridas estaremos a mano—le sonrió

Yusuke se quedó estático en el lugar sin saber que hacer, las sonrisas de Ema lo desarmaban y lograban que sus piernas temblaran como gelatina, era un idiota enamorado.

— ¿Yusuke-kun?

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah!...Si…haz lo que quieras—dijo desviando la vista, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo

Luego de que Ema fuera por el botiquín de primeros auxilios, comenzó a desinfectar y curar las heridas de "su hermano". Yusuke sentía que estaba en el séptimo cielo, las manos de Ema rozaban su cara con suavidad y dulzura provocándole miles de escalofríos.

Al tocarle la mano por error, el chico hizo una mueca de dolor que preocupó a la castaña.

— ¿Te lastimaron la mano? ¿Te duele mucho?

—No te preocupes por eso. No es tan grave, así que ya deja de poner esa cara

Yusuke odiaba la cara triste que ponía la chica cada vez que algo la preocupaba mucho o estaba a punto de llorar.

—Pero parece doloroso…—insistió ella tomando la mano del chico entre las suyas, la cara de Yusuke ardía. — ¿Sabes? Tengo algo especial que te curará todo ese dolor.

— ¿Q-Qué es?—ella estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre su cara

En un movimiento rápido Ema posó sus labios sobre la mano lastimada de Yusuke y le dio un corto pero tierno beso.

—Con eso se aliviara —sus mejillas también estaban rojas igual que las de el— ¡Jajaja! E-Era una broma…. —dijo avergonzada, aún no entendía porqué había hecho algo como eso, Yusuke-kun podía tomarlo a mal, quería que la tierra la tragara.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, sintió las manos del pelirrojo aferrarse a sus hombros, cuando levantó la vista, Yusuke la miraba serio, como debatiéndose sobre algo.

—Si no hago esto ahora me arrepentiré para siempre—tragó con dificultad.

Y tras decir aquello la besó. Tal vez con más ímpetu que el necesario, fue un beso torpe pero muy tierno. Ema lo miró sorprendida pero luego rió, él arqueó una ceja ante aquella reacción ¿Era tan malo besando? No quería saber la respuesta

—Yo…—Yusuke no sabía que decir, ella le hizo un gesto para que se callara y volvió a besarlo, esta vez de una manera más sutil.

—Te quiero—finalizó Ema

El asintió—sus cuerdas vocales se negaban a funcionar, era el tipo más feliz del universo, no le importaba sonar cursi porque la chica que quería le correspondía y eso, hacía que todo lo demás le valiera una mierda—

Continuaron besándose en la azotea de la escuela, sin importarles si alguien los veía allí. Yusuke había decidido pelearse más seguido, así Ema le quitaría el dolor de las heridas con sus dulces besos.

**Fin**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Bento es una ración de comida sencilla preparada para llevar, suele contener arroz, pescado o carne y una guarnición o acompañamiento, por lo general a base de verduras.**

**Pan de Yakisoba: Pan que en su interior contiene tallarines fritos.**

**N/a: ¿Qué les pareció? A mi me encantó como quedó, estoy satisfecha, espero que ustedes opinen igual ¿Se nota que amo a Yusuke no? dejen reviews!**

**La próxima pareja será Louis x Ema! Así que espérenlo con ansias. Nos leemos! besotes!**

**Ja ne~~**


	6. Necesidad

¡Hola! Le tocó el turno a Louis-san! Este vicio está completamente dedicado para **mary-animeangel** y **Denisse Marukura! **Muchisimas gracias por todos sus geniales reviews! son adorables! *0* y por supuesto agradecer a todas mis lectoras que son genialosas! las amo a todas! XD

**Aviso importante!: Me voy a ir dos semanas de vacaciones y no podré actualizar en ese tiempo u.u pero la buena noticia es que me llevaré mi cuaderno y adelantaré las historias para que cuando vuelva pueda actualizar los capítulos con más frecuencia! :D**

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: La serie Brothers Conflict y sus personajes no es de mi propiedad pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y a Idea Factory, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos.**

* * *

_Vicio 06: Necesidad_

_Pareja: Louis x Ema_

_Rating: K+_

* * *

**Necesidad**

Para Ema que Louis peinara y arreglara su cabello todas las mañanas, más que un hábito se había convertido en una necesidad. Adoraba sentir esas cálidas manos acariciando su pelo, aquella delicada voz que le susurraba palabras dulces y la suavidad que era tan propia del estilista y lograba sumirla en una profunda calma y relajación.

Se levantó de la cama y observó la puerta esperando oír unos golpecitos que al rato se escucharon, dejando paso a una tenue voz muy bien conocida por la chica.

—Chi-chan ¿Estás despierta? ¿Qué peinado quieres hoy?—preguntó, Ema intuyó que estaba sonriendo.

La castaña abrió la puerta con las mejillas sonrojadas por estar apenas levantada y con su cabello hecho un desastre. Louis rió un poquito al verla, no quería hacer sentir mal a la muchacha pero se veía tremendamente graciosa y adorable con su pelo desarreglado y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—Louis-san no tienes porque reírte—le dijo algo ofuscada desviando la vista

—No te enfades…—acentuó su sonrisa y le acarició la cabeza lentamente, desordenando aún más su cabello—Chi-chan se ve hermosa de cualquier forma, incluso cuando recién se levanta de la cama.

Las mejillas de la mencionada ardieron y el estilista se ganó una mirada reprobatoria de la ardilla llamada Juli, a la que solo le sonrió a modo de disculpa.

El muchacho entró en la habitación y se dispuso a realizar su tarea. Ema se sentó en una silla y cerró sus ojos anticipándose, pero aún así su cuerpo tembló un poco al sentir las manos de Louis acariciando su cabello con suma suavidad.

— ¿Sucede algo Chi-chan?—le preguntó mientras peinaba el cabello de la chica, había notado su reacción

—N-No es nada…—se sentía avergonzada, Louis-san siempre estaba muy atento a ella—Continúa por favor…

—Recuerda que si hay algo que te molesta solo debes decirlo ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió, entonces al mover un poco su cabeza provocó que su cabello se enredara con el peine. Un pequeño tirón la hizo lanzar una exclamación de dolor.

— ¡Lo siento Chi-chan!—exclamó alarmado dejando lo que estaba haciendo y colocándose frente a ella— ¿Te duele?—le preguntó con una expresión afligida en el rostro.

— ¡No ha sido nada! No tienes que preocuparte tanto Louis-san…—sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un lindo color cereza.

—Es inevitable. Cualquier cosa que te dañe por más pequeña que sea, hace que me preocupe—acarició con ternura una de las mejillas de la castaña.

Al instante, al sentir el calor de las manos de Louis, las mejillas de Ema se volvieron aún más rojas que el cabello de Yusuke Asahina.

El estilista dio un vistazo hacia la pequeña ardilla que miraba atónito la escena, se suponía que ambos eran los protectores de Chi, pero en aquel momento Louis estaba sobrepasando los límites de su rol.

—Sé que te enfadarás por esto y tal vez no me perdones—le sonrió—Lo siento Juli-san

Tras decir aquellas palabras Louis la besó de una manera muy tierna y delicada, justo como Ema imaginó que sería un beso de Louis-san. Los chillidos de la ardilla no se hicieron esperar, le gritaba que era un traidor y había roto su pacto. Ema ni siquiera escuchaba los gritos de Juli, todos sus sentidos se centraban en la persona que tenía delante.

—L-Louis-san…

El solo sonrió de esa forma tan característica en él y murmuró un nuevo "lo siento" dirigido hacia Juli, luego caminó hacia la puerta.

—Nos vemos mañana Chi-chan, ve pensando que peinado te gustaría que te hiciera.

Salió por la puerta sin decir nada más. Ema se llevó una mano hacia sus labios aún cálidos, recordando el beso. Juli seguía chillando pero no le prestó atención porque a partir de ahora no sólo tendría la necesidad de que Louis arreglará su cabello, también necesitaría de sus tiernos besos.

**Fin**

* * *

**N/a: ¿Les gustó? Ojalá que si. Louis es un tierno. El próximo será una mini viñeta de Juli, pero no tendrá romance, estará centrado en su cariño y amistad con Ema. Denle una oportunidad a Juli, a muchas personas no les agrada pero es kawaii :p En fin...Nos leemos en 15 días! No me extrañeñ ;_;**

Ja ne~~


	7. Mordaza

¡Hola a todas! Finalmente regresé de mis vacaciones, la pasé re lindo aunque tuve un pequeño percance en la playa, me entró arena -o una basurita realmente no se bien qué-en un ojo y terminé en una clinica, me dieron vuelta el párpado para limpiarlo y me dieron gotas para los ojos u.u pero fuera de eso todo genial! Cómo les había dicho este vicio esta dedicado a Juli, la ardillita esponjosa y enojona que acompaña a Ema. Dedicado a **Abigailx21!** ojala les guste!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: La serie Brothers Conflict y sus personajes no es de mi propiedad pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y a Idea Factory, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos.**

* * *

_Vicio 07: Mordaza_

_Pareja: Juli x Ema -No romance-_

_Rating: K_

* * *

**Mordaza**

Ema entró en su habitación, estaba cansada, ese día había tenido actividades extra en la escuela y lo único que quería era dormir. Le resulto extraño no ver allí a Juli, generalmente la ardillita cada vez que la veía llegar la recibía con mucha efusividad, preguntándole cómo le había ido en la escuela y que se sentía mal por no poder protegerla allí también. Juli era así, muy sobre protector y ella adoraba que su mascota fuera de ese modo al fin y al cabo habían estado juntos desde que tenía memoria.

Unos golpes en el armario llamaron su atención, parecía que alguien gritaba pero no se entendía lo que decía. Presurosa abrió la puerta del armario y allí estaba Juli con una cinta blanca en el hocico a modo de "mordaza", alguien le había colocado eso y luego lo encerró.

— ¡Juli!—rápidamente le quito la cinta— ¿Qué ha sucedido?

— ¡Ese…! ¡Ese…!—la ardilla tomó aire— ¡Ese maldito Idol pervertido!

— ¿Fuuto-kun?—preguntó Ema sorprendida

—Si. Ese niñato está celoso de mí porque siempre estoy contigo ¡Ja! Ese lobo idiota cree que haciendo este tipo de cosas me apartará de tu lado. ¡Cómo si fuera a alejarme de Chi!

—Muchas gracias Juli—ella le sonrió y le acarició el esponjoso pelaje—Por estar a mi lado.

—Siempre lo estaré Chi, es mi deber como tu protector.

Porque así era Juli, había sido su guardián desde que era pequeña y lo seguiría siendo por mucho tiempo más. Su amistad sería eterna.

**Fin**

* * *

**N/a : Ojalá les haya gustado y a todas aquellas que no les agrade Juli puedan apreciarlo un poco más xD Les hago una pequeña encuesta owo ¿Les gustaría que utilizara a Juli en otro vicio pero con su forma humana? Díganme sus opiniones en los reviews! Muchas gracias a todas las que me siguen y agregan a favoritos! no tengan miedo de dejar reviews que no muerdo! besos y abrazos para todas! ah por cierto! el próximo capi vuelve a tener a los hermanos Asahina como protagonistas: La pareja será: Natsume x Ema**

**Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne~~**


	8. Calor

¡Hola a todas! ¿Qué tal? No pude actualizar antes porque estuve muy ocupada! Mil perdones! le toca el turno a Natsume-san! Sii! todas sus fánaticas levanten la mano! *yeey*. Por cierto muchas de ustedes estuvieron de acuerdo con utilizar a Juli en su forma humana así que proximamente aparecerá, les avisare *tira confeti*¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Espero que les guste este capi!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: La serie Brothers Conflict y sus personajes no es de mi propiedad pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y a Idea Factory, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos.**

* * *

_Vicio 08: Calor  
_

_Pareja: Natsume x Ema_

_Rating: T_

* * *

**Calor**

Era verano en Japón y aquél día particularmente la temperatura estaba demasiado alta. Natsume caminaba por las calles bastante irritado, no solo por el sofocante calor, sino también por lo que le esperaba ese día. Suspiró.

Todo había comenzado en la mañana cuando recibió una llamada de su gemelo Azusa, quién le informaba que los hermanos habían decidido pasar el día en una de las playas privadas de su madre. Obviamente Natsume al ser parte de la familia estaba invitado. Le sorprendió enterarse que incluso Hikaru asistiría. Al principio pensó en negarse porque debía terminar de idear el prototipo de un nuevo videojuego, pero tras las insistencias de Tsubaki no le quedo otra opción más que aceptar.

Los 13 hermanos, incluida Ema asistirían a la playa.

Entre suspiros caminaba hacia su antiguo hogar, no le desagradaba pasar tiempo con su familia pero al ser tantos…bueno sería un día playero bastante ruidoso y con muchas sorpresas.

Al llegar a la residencia tocó el timbre y fue recibido por Subaru que ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra y lo miró con mala cara. Genial…

— ¡Na-kun!—exclamó el pequeño Wataru corriendo hacia él— ¡Viniste!

Natsume le sonrió y despeinó su cabello a modo de saludo.

—Que alegría que hayas podido venir —comentó el mayor de los hermanos uniéndose a la escena, tratando de calmar a Wataru y su hiperactividad.

—Sí. Tengo algo de trabajo acumulado pero es una buena oportunidad para relajarme un poco…

Fuuto bajaba por las escaleras y lo escucharon rechistar, Natsume dirigió su mirada hacia el y el muchacho lo miró desafiante como siempre.

— ¿Seguro que es solo por eso que viniste Natsume-niisan?—sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona— ¿O será que en realidad quieres ver a Neesan en traje de baño?

Había un deje amenazante en su comentario que el pelinaranja no paso por alto. Masaomi miró a Fuuto reprobatoriamente y Natsume frunció el ceño por lo que le había dicho.

—No digas idioteces Fuuto—se notaba molesto—Solo vine para relajarme y estar con la familia, no involucres a Ema en tus boberías.

—¿Boberías? ¿Tú crees que lo que digo es tan descabellado? ¡ja! Se nota que no sabes nada…es obvio que más de uno de mis idiotas hermanos se mueren por verla con una bikini puesta.

—¡Q-Que cosas dices imbécil!—Yusuke se hacía presente con el rostro sonrojado, saliendo de la cocina había oído todo— ¡Deja de decir esas cosas y de tratarla a ella como si fuera una especie de juguete!

—No quieras darme una charla sobre moral que tú eres el primero que mataría por verla en traje de baño. ¡Eres el peor pervertido!

—¿Qué dices estúpido? ¡Repítelo en mi cara!

Fuuto se acercó hasta Yusuke, tanto que casi sus narices chocan.

—¡PERVERTIDO!—le gritó

Si no hubiera sido por Azusa y Tsubaki que justo en ese momento bajaban de sus habitaciones para recibir a su hermano Natsume una pelea habría comenzado entre Fuuto y Yusuke. El recién llegado suspiró. Vaya que sería un día largo…

* * *

Los hermanos Asahina esperaban que Ema acabara de arreglarse y hacer su maleta. La chica bajó al salón principal y recibió a Natsume con una sonrisa ajena a la casi-pelea que había ocurrido anteriormente por su causa.

La muchacha traía puesto un lindo vestido rosado que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas con motivos de flores blancas y unas sandalias haciendo juego, estaba tan bonita que los 13 hermanos no pudieron despegar sus ojos de ella. Las mejillas de Ema se sonrojaron, se sentía observada por todos.

Después de guardar las cosas en la camioneta—utilizaban una furgoneta de 15 asientos que Miwa-san guardaba para cuando la familia hacía viajes largos e iban juntos—Todos subieron y comenzó su viaje.

Luego de un viaje de por lo menos 3 horas llegaron a destino, durante el trayecto Ema tuvo que soportar las preguntas capciosas de Hikaru, los halagos de Kaname y las constantes discusiones entre Fuuto y Yusuke. Ya se había acostumbrado un poco a esa vida ruidosa.

—Yo bajaré tus maletas, las llevaré a tu cuarto.

—Gracias Natsume-san…—le sonrió algo avergonzada por la forma intensa en que él la miraba— ¡Ah!

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó algo alarmado por el grito de la chica

—Juli…¡Olvide a Juli en casa!

* * *

—Mientras tanto en la residencia, más específicamente en la habitación de Ema—

—¡Chi! ¡¿Por qué siempre te olvidas de mí?!—Gritaba Juli con sus patitas apoyadas sobre la ventana.

* * *

Ya en la playa algunos de los hermanos nadaban en el mar, otros como por ejemplo Azusa o Louis, optaban por quedarse bajo de la sombrilla leyendo algo o simplemente observando. Y finalmente Masaomi ayudaba a Wataru a construir un castillo de arena.

Ema, que se había alejado bastante de los demás, por su parte sentía que había hecho una mala elección con su traje de baño. Recordaba cómo la vendedora de aquella tienda la había convencido de comprar ese lindo bañador blanco de dos piezas que se lucía en el escaparate.

Ahora se arrepentía de haberle hecho caso. Yusuke y Subaru al verla así se alejaban de ella con los rostros más que sonrojados y, si hablaban era sólo con monosílabos. Las miradas de Fuuto y Tsubaki la hacían sentir incómoda, y que más decir de los comentarios de Kaname y Hikaru. Suspiró. Se había sentido abrumada con todo aquello por lo que decidió alejarse un poco y que el viento junto con el ruido de las olas la ayudaran a tranquilizarse.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Ema se giró para encontrarse de lleno con el rostro preocupado de Natsume, dio un respingo y se sonrojó.

—S-Si…Solo…no me siento cómoda con mi traje de baño, debí haber elegido otro—rió nerviosa

—Yo creo que te queda muy bien—le dijo con la vista fija en el océano.

Solo con esa frase el corazón de Ema comenzó a latir como loco ¿Por qué solo necesitaba un cumplido por parte de Natsume para sentirse así?

—Gracias Natsume-san…—agachó la vista, sonrojada.

El la tomó del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos, de repente, todo lo demás dejo de existir eran ellos dos fundidos en los ojos del otro. Natsume le acarició la mejilla y Ema se estremeció.

Se veía tan tierna así de avergonzada que no se aguantaría sus ganas de besarla. Ema se alarmó, la cara de Natsume se acercaba peligrosamente a la suya. Finalmente los labios del muchacho de cabello naranja se unieron con los de ella, si bien Natsume ya la había besado antes, este beso fue especial, distinto en todos los sentidos, lleno de amor y ternura.

—¡N-Natsume-san…! ¿Y si alguien más nos ve?

—Estamos lejos de donde están mis hermanos, no se darán cuenta. Además no quiero que vean esa linda expresión que tienes en tu cara ahora mismo

Sonrió de medio lado y luego la abrazó. Ella se sonrojó furiosamente.

—Quiero que te quedes a mi lado para siempre, elígeme a mí Ema—volvió a besarla esta vez, con un poco mas de intensidad.

Al separarse ella lo miró y se atrevió a acariciarle la mejilla

—Te quiero Natsume-san.

Volvieron a fundirse en un beso de amor, ya ni el calor del verano les importaba ahora que se tenían el uno al otro.

Y bueno…cuando los demás hermanos se enteraran que Ema había elegido a Natsume. Eso, sería otra historia.

**Fin**

* * *

**N/a: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parecio? ojalá les haya gustado! La próxima pareja será Iori x Ema, espérenla con ansias! Nos leemos pronto!**

**PD: Ese Natsume es un loquillo le dijo que no a Fuuto pero era obvio que quería verla en tarje de baño :p**

**Ja ne~~**


End file.
